1. Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to controlling lighting. In particular, it relates to using a handheld controller to control lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern lighting systems, especially those lighting systems using light emitting diodes (LEDs), may be controlled in various ways. Many lighting systems include provisions to allow for varying the brightness of the lighting systems. In some lighting systems, the brightness may be controlled by changing the waveform of the alternating current (AC) electrical connection provided to the lighting by using a dimmer in series with the lighting on the AC circuit. Some more modern systems provide for an alternative method of controlling brightness by communicating with the luminaires of the lighting system to allow circuitry within the luminaire to control the brightness. Some lighting systems also allow the color of the lighting system to be controlled by communicating with circuitry in the luminaire.
Some lighting systems include a remote control for changing the brightness and/or color of the lighting. These remote controls provide buttons for a user to press in order to control the lighting and use standard infrared communication techniques to communicate with the luminaires or with a base station that then communicates with the luminaires or controls the luminaires directly.